You Matter
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: "His shouts run through the pure, sharp white hallways as I bring down his lunch for him. Shouting about Katniss. Such a stupid mutt..." Prim visits Peeta in 13, helping him, even when he's horrible to her. R&R please!


_Down in the valley, the valley so low_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_  
_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_  
_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

* * *

His yells run through the pure, sharp white hallways as I bring his lunch down for him.  
Shouting about Katniss.  
Such a stupid mutt.  
I knock on the door and a second later a man in white scrubs opens the door, his eyes wide and lined with shadows as he sighs.  
"Ms. Everdeen, can I help you?" His voice sounds tired and worn. I hold up the tray of food as an offering and he shakes his head.  
"Later Ms. Everdeen, please, just later." He turns to shut the door and I stick my foot out, effectively stopping the door. He looks up at me irritably and he opens his mouth to say something, when his voice breaks through the pure rooms.  
"Is that her? Katniss? Get her out of here! I don't want to see her! Get her out!" Peeta's screams fill the room and hallway until I say sweetly.  
"No Peeta. It's me, Prim."

* * *

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

* * *

"Hey Peeta." I smile warmly as I set down the tray next to his bedside, his beautiful blue eyes cold and calculating as he watches me make my way next to him.  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" I mockingly pout until he nods slowly.  
"How are you doing Prim?" Peeta's old life and person make a reappearance in that sentence. I smile warmly again and he grins slightly, wincing against the restraints on his wrists and ankles.  
"Peeta, about Katniss..." I start, looking worriedly at his expression. The old Peeta leaves as his face shuts down and starts to turn murderous. His pupils enlarge until they swallow the beautiful blues leave, his face turning into a sneer, his eyes murderous as his face turns bright red, some veins popping out in his temple and neck as he starts to slam against the restraints, choked noises coming out of his throat.  
"MS. EVERDEEN,WE'LL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE NOW. SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE."A nurses calm voice breaks the growls, making me look up at the one way mirror in horror and fear.  
"Give me that..." I hear Haymitch growl. A second later, his ruff and gravelly voice hits my ears.  
"Prim, it's your fault you're stuck in there, so it's your job to get out of it." I can feel his stormy grey eyes watching me closely.  
You know what to do, so do it!  
I gulp loudly, nodding as I hesitantly walk over to Peeta's convulsing form.  
"She'll kill you! Don't listen to her! Prim listen to me!" Peeta's soft voice has been overtaken by a deep, rough voice that sounds unearthly as I brush my golden hair away from my eyes impatiently, bending over Peeta's sweat-covered face, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"MS. EVERDEEN, PLEASE-" the nurses voice is cut short by Haymitch's grunts and yells of "Shut up!" and "Leave the girl alone you twerp!"  
I sigh, turning to look back at Peeta's shaking form. His fists clench and unclench as he rides another hijack.  
He starts to growl and I hear the velcro in the restraints start to rip. I just have time to think He won't hurt me. when the restraints rip off and he launches himself at me, murder in his black eyes, his hands outstretched to kill me.  
We tumble to the ground and I can basically hear the doctors intakes of breath as they watch what is happening in front of them. My instincts of being a nurse kick in and I can hear my mother whispering, "If you're ever attacked by a crazed patient, use their weight against them and hold them down until they're calm again."  
I yelp as Peeta brings me back to the present, pinching my arm as I watch his face in shock. My resolve hardens and I grunt, flipping Peeta over so that I was on top of him, pinning him down as he fought against me. I hauled him up and shoved him onto the bed, restraining him down again as he screams hateful things at me as I collapse against the guest chair, waiting for him to come back to us.

* * *

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_  
_So I can see her as she rides by,_  
_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_  
_So I can see her as she rides by._

* * *

The next day was harder to get back to him, Katniss had screamed when she saw my bruises, Gale had warned me not to go back to him, otherwise he would drag me, screaming and kicking out of the room if he had to. I just shrugged and nodding, telling them I wouldn't go back. They still had watched over me until they were called to come down to Command.  
I recognized that as my chance to go and I gratefully took it, racing down to his room as fast as my little legs could carrying me.  
Once I got to his room, I knocked on the door curtly. When there's no answer, I knock again, harder this time.  
The door creaks as it slowly opens and two bright blue eyes meet mine apprehensively. I smile with delight and hug him warmly.  
"Oh Peeta! How are you doing? You look so much better!" I shriek in delight and he laughs, hugging me back, as well as he could.  
"Excuse me, Ms. Everdeen." A deep voice comes from behind us and Peeta stiffens. I pull back, looking in horror at his wrists. They're bound together with cuffs and they're raw. A guard is behind Peeta's shoulder and is watching us closely.  
"If you'll excuse us, we must go to lunch now." He watches me with cold, hard eyes as I watch him with delight.  
"Well that's perfect! I'm going to lunch now too! We could go together!" I look to Peeta, who nods and looks at the guard.  
The guard looks between us, then sighs.  
"As long as you can control yourself." Peeta nods again and I link my arm into his as I bring him down the hallways to the lunch room.  
His bare feet slapped hard against the cold tiles as we walk down to lunch. I study Peeta and find he's much more relaxed today than he was yesterday. His blonde hair is in need of a wash, and his wrists are bleeding, crusted with dry blood. His shirt and pants are grimy and dirty from his sweat. His hands and feet are dark with dirt and his hands clench and unclench constantly.  
Suddenly he stops, staring in horror at lunch room, where smells and sounds softly run through the door.  
"Is she going to be there?" His fist clenches up, and his breathing quickens.  
I rub his arm, "I don't think so Peeta."

* * *

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_  
_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_  
_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

* * *

"Okay Peeta, what do you want to know?" I sit right next to him, despite the doctor's protests, and lay my little head against his buff shoulder. He stiffens, his breath hitching as I burrow my blonde hair into his shoulder.  
"Tell me the Valley Song." Peeta whispers, tentatively brushing his fingers through my hair.  
I shake my head sadly, my heart sinking as I say, "I'm sorry, I don't know it. Sorry Peeta."  
He nods, his eyes deep in thought as he says, "Why do they even want me? I'm no use. I'm just a broken boy."  
"No Peeta!" I rush to reassure him, rubbing his arm soothingly as I say, " You do matter! I wouldn't have anything to do without you here!"  
"She doesn't love me." His voice is faint, his eyes far away.  
"She does love you, she's just hard to understand! I've known her all my life and I still don't understand her half the time!"  
Peeta just nods sadly, then his eyes turn hard.  
"Get out. Get out, get out, get out you mutt!" Peeta screams, throwing me to the ground.  
Tears stream down my face as I get up to my feet, racing out the door.  
I slam into President Coin as I bolt down the hallway.  
"Mind your manners, child." Her voice is hard as I bold past her.  
The next day, he's gone.

* * *

Well, this was a little story that I was playing around with in my mind.

Please review!


End file.
